Przecież jest zima
by pysiame
Summary: Miniaturka. Jeśli szukasz wyczerpujących dialogów i opisów akcji - źle trafiłeś. Nie ma tu też gorących wyznań miłości. W zasadzie jest o niczym. O niczym ważnym, jeśli chcemy czepiać się szczegółów. Ale jednak coś jest.


Zatykając uszy rękoma, oddziela własny umysł od tego, co dzieje się w pokoju obok. Mlaszczące odgłosy przeszywają ze świstem powietrze, ale Paili nie może tego słyszeć. Jest zbyt przerażona, by chociaż uchylić powieki.  
To ojciec kazał się jej schować, a ona zawsze go słucha.  
Widzi spod stołu męskie buty, które zostawiają na białych kafelkach czerwone ślady. Gęsta krew już jej nie brzydzi. Od kilku miesięcy widzi ją codziennie; za dnia i w nocy, nawet we śnie.  
\- Już po wszystkim, kotku – mówi do niej ciepły głos, a kilka cali od jej twarzy pojawia się zarośnięta twarz z blizną przechodzącą przez prawą skroń.  
\- Koniec? – pyta i wreszcie opuszcza luźno ręce. Kątem oka dostrzega, co leży w progu drugiego pokoju.  
Zwłoki otoczone są lśniącą krwią, wymieszaną z płynem mózgowym i fekaliami. Pai bierze głęboki oddech, ale nie zadaje pytania, rezygnując w ostatniej chwili.  
Przecież nie ma sensu pytać o tożsamość truchła. One są niczym.  
\- Tak, koniec. Dom jest czysty. Możemy w nim zostać.  
\- Ale tylko na jakiś czas?  
\- Znasz zasady – podaje jej rękę i pomaga wyjść z ukrycia.  
Przy spiralnych schodach leżą jeszcze dwa ciała. Powykręcane i zgniłe, z otwartymi oczami. Patrzą pusto przed siebie, ale czy widzą coś więcej niż pożółkły sufit? Tego Pai nie wie.  
Brzydzi się, gdy ojciec prosi ją o pomoc w przeniesieniu wszystkich zmarłych do piwnicy, ale robi to bez protestu, chociaż żółć podchodzi jej aż po gardło.

W górnych szafkach znajdują konserwy; marzenie każdego żywego.  
Tak, świat teraz dzieli się na żywych i martwych. Chociaż ci martwi też są żywi.

Kolacja jest prawdziwą ucztą. Pomidory w zalewie, kukurydza i groch smakują im tak bardzo, że co chwilę kiwają z uznaniem głową.

 _Ach, chwilo trwaj wiecznie._

Za oknem jest zima, biały śnieg przykrywa puste ulice i dachy wyludnionych domów, ale im jest ciepło. Paili leży przy ojcu na kanapie w salonie, który nie jest ich salonem.  
To pokój tych zwłok, co były w progu. Ciekawe, czy rok temu przy płaskim, czterdziestocalowym telewizorze stała żywa choinka z bombkami i prezentami w kolorowych papierach. Może zwłoki szykowały pysznego indyka i sałatkę ziemniaczaną dla rodziny, która przy długim, hebanowym stole w jadalni śpiewała kolędy.  
Pai obraca głowę, ale za oknem nic nie widać. Jest ciemno. W jej głowie też jest ciemno i w głowie taty zapewne też.  
Czasami myśli, że oszalała. Ma swój świat i przewidzenia. Może wcale nie ma włóczących się potworów, które charczą, przynosząc śmierć. Co, jeśli to tylko choroba?  
Ale w takim razie, co robi tutaj ojciec. Przecież jest żywy, słyszy jego oddech. Nie jest spokojny. Jest przyspieszony, nerwowy, a mięśnie szczęki drgają mu szybko.  
Zapewne nie śpi głęboko. Drzemie, by w odpowiednim momencie zerwać się z posłania, wyjąć nóż i ją obronić.

Paili Avery faktycznie ma rację. Zwariowała, ale tylko trochę. W obecnych czasach nikt nie jest normalny.  
Instynkt samozachowawczy wiedzie prym, popychając do dziwactw.

Na przykład musiała uciekać z tatą przed żywymi. Chcieli ich zabić i zjeść.  
To brzmi jak scenariusz tandetnej produkcji; mogliby przybić piątkę Tomowi Greenowi za najgorszy film roku.

Dziewczyna zamyka wreszcie oczy. Słyszy wycie wiatru, który świszczy na piętrze i strychu, ale to przyjemny odgłos. To miłe wiedzieć, że przyroda nie umarła.  
Zasypia, ale sen jest chwilowy. Ojciec budzi ją, a za oknem robi się widno. Otula się mocniej stęchłym kocem, ale słucha ojca.

\- Zostaniesz i będziesz pilnowała drzwi. Wyjdę i poszukam czegoś na opał.

Wstaje i ubiera gruby, rybacki sweter. Paili go nie lubi. Jest brzydki i drapie.

Nie lubi również zostawać sama, ale nie ma wyjścia. Przecież robili tak nie raz; ona stoi na czatach z nożem wciśniętym za pasek wytartych jeansów, a tata zostawia ją na godzinę, czasem dwie w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych rzeczy.

Teraz też ją zostawia. Zostawia i się nie żegna. Przecież wróci za godzinę.

Ale nie wraca.

Wieczorem też nie wraca i na drugi dzień, a po tygodniu Paili wie, że to koniec.

I jest ciemno. W jej głowie. Na dworze też.

Przecież jest zima.

*

W powietrzu unosi się odór rozkładu. Ciepły podmuch wiatru potęguje smród, ale jej to nie przeszkadza. W zasadzie nawet go nie czuje.

Poznają się. Cała czwórka. Paili podaje niepewnie rękę rudej, która ma kawałki tkanki we włosach.  
\- Katia.  
\- Paili – przedstawia się.

Ci dwaj się nie witają. Burczą pod nosami i chcą, żeby się pospieszyły, bo odsłonięta, leśna droga jest idealną pułapką, a echo żywych trupów wbija się do ich czaszek jak upierdliwe buczenie wiertarki podczas remontu u sąsiada z góry.

Idą więc przed siebie, zaciskając brudne dłonie na postrzępionych rękawach bluzek. Paili ma jeden plecak z naszytym kotem z różową kokardką. Należał do córki zwłok leżących w progu. Zabrała go z ich domu, ale to było zimą.

Teraz jest wiosna.

\- Co tu robisz zupełnie sama? – pyta wyższa od niej dziewczyna. Wygląda na zmęczoną, ale dzielnie dotrzymuje szybkiego kroku tym dwóm z przodu.

\- Idę – Paili odpowiada lakonicznie. Od grudnia nie rozmawiała z żadnym człowiekiem, nie licząc własnego odbicia. Chyba zapomniała jak się rozmawia.

\- Tyle to widzę – dziewczyna uśmiecha się zachęcająco, ale Pai nie widzi niczego zabawnego w obecnej sytuacji.

\- Myślałam, że uda mi się dojść do jakiejś osady. Takie chyba istnieją?

\- Pewnie tak.

\- A wy? Co robicie? – jakoś przełamała lęk i opór. Mówi i zapomina o odciskach na stopach.

\- Wyznajemy zasadę, że aby żyć, trzeba iść. Przemieszczamy się ciągle w nowe miejsca.

\- Mój ojciec też tak uważał – wspomina tatę, ale w jej głowie nie ma już ciemności.

\- Czyli już go nie ma?

\- Nie ma.

\- Mojego też.

Katia ma chyba manię uśmiechania, bo znów to robi.  
Ma ładne, kształtne usta, ale popękały jej na słońcu. Policzki się rumienią, a zielone oczy błyszczą w słońcu, kiedy podnosi głowę, patrząc w niebo.  
Paili jest ciekawa, czy zostało w niej coś ładnego. Patrzy na siebie dyskretnie, kiedy mają krótką przerwę i stwierdza, że jej długie palce są kobiece. Brudne, zdarte w niektórych miejscach do krwi, ale kobiece.

Ci dwaj nadal się do niej nie odzywają. Ruda bierze udział w dyskusji, ale ona siedzi pod drzewem na suchym mchu i obserwuje.  
Ten młodszy jest wyższy i ma przyjaźniejszą twarz. Wąskie wargi, zgrabny nos i stojące, jasnobrązowe włosy. Jest oburzony, gdy ten drugi warczy z dezaprobatą na jego pomysł.  
Paili nie od razu doszukała się między nimi podobieństwa, ale już wie, że są braćmi. Starszy jest szorstki i wulgarny, ale to brak jednej ręki przeraża ją najbardziej.

Kikut schowany jest pod ciężkim stelażem obwiązanym taśmą izolacyjną, a na samym końcu lśni długi, myśliwski nóż.  
Merle – bo tak brzmi jego imię – potrafi się nim posługiwać, jakby nie czuł w sobie żądnych braków. Nabija na niego jedzenie, zaznacza krzyżyki na drzewach i wali trupy prosto w głowę.  
Umie przywalić. Robi to zręcznie i szybko. Martwi mają ledwie sekundy, by go zauważyć, ale są zbyt wolni. Merle przekuwa im czarne oczodoły i nie martwi się żółtawą ropą, która bryzga mu ręce. Śmieje się dziko na widok ochłapów mięsa, które niektórym wiszą z czaszek.

Katia też jest twarda. Radzi sobie lepiej niż Paili, chociaż też ma dwadzieścia dwa lata.  
Umie polować i razem z Darylem zajmują się organizowaniem posiłków.

Nie śpią jednak razem, tak jak Pai myślała.

Katia śpi z Merlem, ale nie chodzi o sen.

Ruda jest jego kobietą, a Pai słyszy ich jęki w wiosenne noce, chociaż myślą, że zachowują ciszę. Krępuje się, lecz nie upomina ich w żaden sposób.

Mężczyzna też musi to słyszeć, a Paili ma wrażenie, że go to podnieca.  
Ją też to podnieca, ale tłumi w sobie uczucia.  
Uczucia są dla słabych.  
Daryl jednak nie tłumi podniecenia, a Pai wyłapuje jego przyspieszony oddech.  
Jest mężczyzną, więc wie jak sobie radzić.  
Ona nie wie, ale też by chciała.

*

Niecały rok później zostają sami. Paili umie polować i zabija. Nie boi się martwych i razem z mężczyzną umilają sobie czas, prowadząc wyścigi.  
To trochę nie fair, bo on daje jej fory, ale zaprzecza, że to prawda.

Trochę zapomnieli, ale nie do końca.

Daryl ma takie dni, że siedzi ukryty za gęstymi zaroślami i myśli o bracie.  
Ale to nie ich wina.  
Paili nawet nie wiedziała, że poszli do miasteczka po zapasy. Daryl wiedział, bo się zgodził.  
Ale zrobił to, bo chciał Pai. Potrzebował spokoju, by zaspokoić pragnienie. No i ona też chciała.

Daryl się obarcza, ale to naprawdę nie ich wina.

Katia była nieuważna, chociaż nie mają pewności, że ich domysły są prawdziwe.  
Domyślają się tylko, że to ona zrzuciła z półek puszki.

Dopadli ich z dwóch stron. Nie było szans, by Daryl z Pai zdążyli. Dobiegli, ale nie mieli co zbierać.

\- Idziemy?

\- Jeszcze nie – kręci głową, a ona posłusznie wraca na miejsce i siada na kamień.

Patrzy w skupieniu na osadę otoczoną wysokim płotem, na ośnieżone dachy szeregowych domów, które wznoszą się w górę i dotykają gwiazd.

\- A teraz? – znów pyta, bo zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Ma na sobie czapkę i naciąga ją na zmarznięte uszy.  
Daryl nie ma ani czapki, ani rękawiczek.

\- Teraz też nie. Musimy poczekać i zobaczyć, kto tam żyje.

\- Jest zimno. Proszę.

\- Chwila.

Paili czeka. Czeka godzinę, dwie… a na dworze robi się lodowato.

\- Ale to ta Alexandria. Widzieliśmy znaki.

\- Nie bądź naiwna.

\- Daryl – jęczy i podchodzi do niego, wsadzając mu dłoń w kieszeń od kurtki. – Daryl.

\- Pójdziemy, ale chwila – patrzy na nią niebieskimi oczami i kiwa głową.

\- Robi się ciemno.

Przenosi ciężar ciała na drugą stronę. Zdrętwiała.

Faktycznie robi się ciemno.

W jej głowie.

Przecież jest zima.


End file.
